1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container with an easily-detached lid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container with an easily-detached lid detachable from a container main body without any tools, and the contents inside the container will not accumulate on an area where a finger touches of the lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
The quality of life of humans has been improved greatly as technology advances. For consumer-oriented products, it is important to apply a significant improvement in the structure of a product to enhance the quality and the security of the product.
Containers, such as paint cans or milk cans, of the prior art apply a rounded tenon structure set on the upper surface of the main body of the container to engage with a tenon structure set in the lid. This has been the design for many years. However, for releasing the engagement between the lid and the main body of the container, a tool is needed, and the lid may be contaminated by the contents inside the container. The need for a tool causes inconvenience to the user, and additional inconvenience is caused by the fact that the cleanness of the lid cannot be ensured.
Therefore, there is a need for a container with an easily-detached lid removed easily without tools, such that the cleanness of the container can be ensured to obviate the problems in the prior art.